Shibarajitsu
Shibarajitsu (思考に縛ら現実,'' lit. Inner Thoughts Bound By Reality'') is the name of Rozeluxe's new zanpakuto after being affected by Medaka Rosenkrantz's zanpakuto. It takes the sealed appearance of Rozeluxe's previous zanpakuto; taking on the form of a white glove with black trim located on his right hand. On the back of the sealed form rests the same sword-shaped crest that was there previously, although it now has a light pink coloration to it. Appearance The spirit of Shibarajitsu has the appearance of a monstrous figure with multiple arms, six to be exact, however, he only has two legs. Shibarajitsu is well over six feet tall, nearing somewhere between twenty-four and twenty-eight feet tall, allowing him to tower over everyone around him, including some Bankai. Shibarajitsu has long red, scraggly hair with two long strands that frame his head and his face has the appearance of a gruesome horned mask. When asked by Raze what was underneath, he casually retorted "another mask". He can usually be found wearing a large green vest with golden etching designs all over with a matching pair of green trousers, similar to that of a martial arts master. On each of his arms Shibarajitsu rests a black band around his wrists that match the black bands around both of his ankles. The spirit of Shibarajitsu can often be found smoking a large pipe, although he willingly admits that it is a bad habit of his to do so. Personality Shibarajitsu is for the most part narcissistic, mocking his opponents at every chance possible, while being playful even in the midst of battle. Finding a worthy adversary drives him into a frenzy, and those who can best him in battle, or perform some sort of selfless act earns his respect. Shibarajitsu tends to treat any potential opponents as fodder until they prove themselves, but once he gets serious, he is an abominable force, often urging Rozeluxe to go into battle. History ]] When in the Soul Society and Rozeluxe had his spirit altered by Medaka Rosenkrantz's zanpakuto, Shibarajitsu was born. At first he refused to teach Rozeluxe his release command and instead caused Raze to double over in pain frequently, however upon seeing Raze's determination to help his fiance, Suri Kasumioji, after she tried to sacrifice herself for his group's escape from the Seireitei, Shibarajitsu grew to respect Rozeluxe and even summoned himself to aid his new comrade in battle against the Gotei 13 Synopsis Powers and Abilities Hakuda Combatant: Shibarajitsu uses his massive body to mow down opponents with brute force, making it easy for him to decimate large groups in a short span of time. While he prefers to pummel his opponents, he can also kick and stomp if needed. His multiple arms allow him to carry things as heavy as pillars with ease and use them as bludgeons. Additionally, despite appearances, he is quite agile in combat. Zanpakuto [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with the command, "Deny", Shibarajitsu explodes into a plume of dark reiatsu that spreads out and comes into contact with anyone within range. Once the reiatsu has subsided, a blade begins emerging from Rozeluxe's palm as the gloves slowly vanishes and Shibarajitsu reveals itself to now take the form of a double-bladed daito with light-blue colored edges. The guard is rounded off and the hilt has wrapping bearing a green color while a tuft of hair similar to that of Shibarajitsu's Spirit hangs off of the end. : Shikai Special Ability: Once released, Shibarajitsu allows Rozeluxe to project his illusions into reality. This ability works by Shibarijitsu probing Raze's desires and begins making it into an illusion. From there, Shibarijitsu will then start to gather reishi from the surrounding area and solidify the illusion into a solid point of existance. The illusions created by Raze and Shibarijitsu cannot be destroyed by those who can simply break free from hypnosis, as they are now just as much a part of the real world as the air we breathe; because they are not simply being forced into the target's mind, but brought into reality. The illusions are so well crafted that they even have the capability to scare an opponent to death. By drawing upon and warping the mind's processes to the point of strongly desiring to satisfy it regardless of what may happen, Rozeluxe can remove the thoughts and feelings, as well as the senses, of an opponent. :: Hanarinen (離れて理念, Away From Ideals): The only technique that Shibarajitsu has taught to Rozeluxe. Shibarajitsu has the ability to manifest in his true form and even can manifest himself at a distance from heismaster, able to hear his call from wherever he is. Upon doing so, Shibarajitsu has the ability to use any and all of his abilities on a whim as well as being able to fight alongside his master until Rozeluxe calls him back to his sword form. :: Osorege (恐れ気, Appearance of Fear): Once the opponent has been subjected to Rozeluxe's reiatsu, he is free to access their subconsciousness and everything from their deepest desires, to their darkest fears, to their earliest memories are accessible to Rozeluxe. With Shibarajitsu, Rozeluxe can physically manifest the opponent's thoughts and memories, and controls the physical manifestations of these thoughts and memories, making them do what he orders it to do. ::Mugetsumu (無限月夢, Endless Moon Dream): With this technique, Rozeluxe is able to use Shibarajitsu to create an illusionary world, around him and his opponent that is free for him to control. Depending on the opponent, Rozeluxe will either torture his target or make them relive a traumatic experience from their life once more. Despite being able to become consciously aware of their situation and act differently, the victim is unable to significantly alter or escape from the inevitable progression of these events. When the technique ends the resultant psychological trauma will render the target unable to fight and possibly cause a complete mental breakdown. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, Rozeluxe can make it seem as if days have passed for the target. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Taught Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Inner World Resident Category:Inner World Residents Category:Male Category:Males Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters